


Merry Christmas, Anti 2: Electric Boogaloo

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, and then dark doesnt even get to keep the capital D at the start of his name, and wilford has his own lengthy tag, in july? yes forgive me, it never fails to amuse me that anti is recognised as a character, pun not intended, there's a bit of aura-fucking involved here, time is an illusion anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: The lights wrapped around Dark glow softly, moving slowly from colour to colour so they're never left in complete darkness. Dark's pale grey skin provides a perfect canvas for the light shine onto, even as it darkens under Anti's gaze. The lights give him an almost ethereal glow to go along with the faint outline of red and blue that always surrounds him.





	1. the normal one

**Author's Note:**

> this is an early birthday gift for my lovely lovely friend darkwarf. He's a sweetheart and deserves all the best :3

"Is that okay? Not too tight or anything?" Anti asks carefully. Dark looks over his shoulder to give him a fond smile, one that tells him he's worrying too much.

"It's perfectly fine. You did a good job," he answers as he gives his arms an experimental tug, and neither of them can deny the blood that goes south as Dark finds he can hardly move them an inch. Anti searches for the remote, looking to Dark once more for confirmation before turning it on. He fiddles with the settings and gets up to turn the light off so they can both see the effect properly.

The lights wrapped around Dark glow softly, moving slowly from colour to colour so they're never left in complete darkness. Dark's pale grey skin provides a perfect canvas for the light shine onto, even as it darkens under Anti's gaze. The lights give him an almost ethereal glow to go along with the faint outline of red and blue that always surrounds him. Anti's breath catches in his throat, overwhelmed not only with the beautiful sight, but with the fact that Dark trusts him enough to let Anti see him this vulnerable. To let Anti make him this vulnerable.

"Fuck, Dark. You look gorgeous," he murmurs with reverence, once words find him again. Dark blushes deeper and gives him a shy smile.

"Do you think Wil is going to like it?" he asks hesitantly. Anti moves closer, cupping his cheeks as he leans in to kiss him deeply.

"Trust me, liquorice. He's going to love it," he says as he pulls back. He lets out a quiet laugh as Dark tries to follow him and he runs his hand through the entity's hair.

"Will you be alright here while I go and get him?" Dark hums and nods in reply, and Anti steals one last kiss before getting off the bed, placing the remote on the nightstand and heading out.

-

When Anti approaches him and tells him that he has one more present for him, Wil isn't quite sure to expect. When he follows Anti towards the bedroom they share with Dark, he has a faint inkling what might be behind the door, but the sight of Dark all tied up in fairy lights doesn't fail to make his jaw drop.

Anti glitches slightly beside him, the type that Wilford's learnt means he's nervous. He itches to reassure him, but he can't take his eyes off Dark just yet.

"We were talking about doing something... special for you, and I liked the idea of doing something similar to what you guys did. Dark had the idea for fairy lights," Anti explains. He glitches slightly again and Wilford gives Dark a knowing look before turning and pulling Anti in for a deep kiss.

"And you did a wonderful job with them," he mutters as he pulls away. Anti blushes a faint pink and a grin starts to form on his face. 

"Then your present is all ready for you, and he's very eager for you to open him up. What do you say?" he asks, all nervousness gone for now. Wilford returns the grin, purposefully not glancing over at Dark. The entity loves it when they talk about him like he's not there, and they all know it.

"I say there's no fun opening a present without someone to help." Anti snorts, but his gaze darkens as he reaches up to play with the buttons on Wilford's shirt.

"Well, in that case, don't you think you should start? He is your present, after all." Wilford hums, purposefully drawing his pause out just to watch Dark squirm out of the corner of his eye. 

"You know what? You make an  _ excellent _ point," he purrs. He leans in to give Anti a final kiss before pulling back and stalking towards the bed. Dark bites his lip and returns the heat in his eyes as he comes closer and runs his hands over the pale skin, broken up into patches by the lights. Wilford takes his time raking his eyes over Dark's body. He may not be able to make decadent sin spill from his lips like Anti, but he can still melt Dark into a puddle with a single look. He does so now, drawing a whine from the back of Dark's throat. 

"Wil..." he whispers, his voice thick with lust already. Wilford doesn't reply, instead trailing his hands up his thighs.

"Is he prepped?" he asks Anti, still not taking his eyes off of Dark.

"Mostly. I know how you love to make him fall apart on your fingers, so I figured I'd leave that to you," Anti replies. Wilford grins as he places one hand on Dark's chest and pushes him down to the bed.

"Anti, sweetheart, you see this here?" he asks as he traces his fingers over Dark's neck. "I think it looks awfully bare. Now, I don't think putting fairy lights around it would be a good idea, but I think you could find another way to colour it." Anti laughs softly and comes closer, crawling over the bed a little to hover over Dark from the side. He's already blushing deep, and Wilford can't help but find it adorable.

"Hey, gorgeous," Anti whispers, before leaning in to attack Dark's neck. Dark gasps and lets out a low moan, and Anti can't hold back a grin. Before he can resume working on the pink mark just under Dark's jaw, the entity jolts and groans. Anti glances over at Wilford, who's watching Dark carefully for his reaction, and he looks up and catches Anti's gaze for a moment. He gives Anti a warm smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes, and Anti's heart swells. It's a sweet moment, maybe a little out of place with Dark starting to squirm between them, but Anti can't deny the butterflies in his stomach. The other two took him in so quickly, as if it was always just the three of them.

He's broken out of his thoughts when Wilford leans down to give tiny licks to the tip of Dark's cock. Dark makes a high, keening sound that breaks off into a whimper as Anti moves back in. He muffles the entity's next moan with a kiss, swallowing his noises as he gives raven hair a light tug. When he pulls back, he laughs breathlessly at Dark's blissed-out expression, his lips now red from kissing and eyes squeezed shut. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," he blurts out before he can stop himself. The corners of Dark's lips quirk up, but before he can properly smile, his mouth falls open as a heady moan spills out. Dark follows it quickly with a muttered curse, his voice strained. Anti laughs softly once more and finds a new spot on his neck to lavish in kisses and bites. Dark writhes under the attention and Anti can see the muscles in his arms straining, but the fairy lights keep him in place. 

He looks absolutely divine with the light shifting across his skin. It bounces around the room, a muted disco of colours that Anti could easily become mesmerised by, if he wasn't already preoccupied. He settles back on making his own colours bloom on Dark's skin, reveling in the sweet noises he gets in return.

"Anti," Wilford calls, and he looks up to see the man beckoning him over. Anti goes over, and once he's close enough, Wilford reaches out to pull Anti into a tender kiss.

"Sit up by the headboard for me," Wilford mutters as they break apart. With a quick nod and one more stolen kiss, Anti does what he's told. As he moves, he hears the sound of a belt unbuckling, followed by the shuffling of fabric. Wilford turns his attention back down to Dark, catching sight of the pleading look in his eyes. He takes his fingers away and gives Dark's thigh a squeeze with his clean hand. Anti watches in fascination as Dark's legs fall further open in answer, that unspoken language that Wilford and Dark seem to communicate in, that Anti can only pick up bits and pieces of. It brings unwelcome thoughts crawling from the back of his mind, and he shakes his head slightly to dispel them, focusing instead on Dark's voice crying out in pleasure as Wilford pushes in.

The sound is followed by a choked-off moan as Wilford gathers the entity up into his arms. He climbs onto the bed and sits down with Dark settled in his lap. Anti's not exactly sure  _ how _ he does that, but Wilford's never really made much sense when it comes to physics. It certainly does make for interesting sex sometimes. Just as long as Anti doesn’t think too hard about it.

As Wilford's hands go back to Dark's hips and start to move him, Anti moves closer to kneel behind Dark. One hand delves into Dark's hair as the other trails down his chest, only to come back up before it can reach Dark's weeping cock, scratching faint red lines into his skin. Dark's back arches and he lets his head fall back onto Anti's shoulder. He lets out shuddering moans with each slow, calculated movement of his hips and Anti watches as his hands clench and relax. Dark's always grabby when it comes to sex - Anti and Wilford have the scratches down their backs to prove it - and it's both entertaining and endearing to watch him grasp at nothing.

In lieu of releasing Dark's wrists, Anti presses himself closer, caressing the entity's hair gently. He twirls the fairy lights between his fingers and traces lines across Dark's chest, matching Wilford's pace, and even Dark's laboured breathing finds some sort of rhythm.

"You two... are going to be the... oh, fuck... the death of me," Dark mutters with a breathy laugh.

"Only if you, darling, aren't the death of us first," Wilford replies. He catches Anti's grin and returns it as Anti turns his head to mutter into Dark's ear.

"He's right, you know. Look at you, liquorice. You're so pretty like this, all tied up for Wil. Our perfect little present, our exquisite treasure. You're a gift, Dark, in more ways than one." Dark whispers a curse yet again, and he all but melts against Anti as he plays with the soft hair below Dark's navel.

"Don't forget yourself, dear," Wilford pipes up. Anti's brows knit together in a confused frown before he can stop them. Wilford gives him another one of those soft smiles as he takes hold of his chin.

"You're doing so well, helping me take our dear Dark apart. I can't wait to show you how much I appreciate it. How much I appreciate you," he says. Anti can only stare back in shock, and as Wilford pulls him closer into a tender kiss, he feels tears burn at the corners of his eyes. Fuck, now he's getting emotional. This is meant to be for Wilford, and Dark's the star of the show, not him! He's just happy to be... tech support! And now dread curls in his chest, telling him he's ruined it all, especially as Dark's movements come to a stop

Before he can voice any of it, Wilford pulls back and moves his hand to cup his cheek. He presses gentle kisses to the edges of Anti's eyes, catching the tears there, and rubs his thumb against his cheek. Anti feels movement at his shoulder and a second later, there's a soft kiss on his neck. He moves his arm around Dark and gives him a slight squeeze, a silent thanks.

"Now, now, Anti. This is meant to be enjoyable for all three of us," Wilford says, his voice quiet, almost tentative. Anti takes a shaky breath before speaking.

"It is, I just... I wasn't expecting..."

"To hear what you deserve to hear?" Anti lets out a strangled noise, a half-laugh, half-sob, and Wilford strokes over his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I know you're not used to the whole... compliment thing. How about we talk about it later, hm? Right now, I've got a present to enjoy, and a lovely boyfriend to help me enjoy him." Anti laughs, properly this time, and nods.

"Hey," Dark whispers, and Anti shifts to see his face. "Love you." Anti gives him a smile that's still a little shaky and goes through the entity's hair once again.

"Love you too," he whispers back. He looks up at Wilford again, who seems to be waiting for them, and gives him a nod. As he takes hold of Dark's hips, starting to move them once again, Anti leans in to nip gently at the marks he's already made, soaking in the sounds he gets in return. His fingers work their way down Dark's chest once more, not stopping this time until they wrap around his cock. Anti matches the movement of his hand with Wilford's, and it's not long until Dark's mewling and squirming between them.

Anti feels Dark's body stutter in his arms after a few minutes and he looks at Wilford, his suspicions confirmed as the man looks to be as lost in pleasure as Dark is. He watches Wilford carefully, waiting for just the right moment, then bites down harshly on Dark's neck just as Wilford lets out a groan. Dark cries out, and it isn't long until he's following suit, spilling all over Anti's hand as Wilford rides out the last waves of pleasure. 

For a few minutes, the only sound in the air is Wilford and Dark's heavy breathing. Dark's lying back against Anti's chest, almost completely limp, and Anti gently shifts him to lay on Wilford instead as Anti gets up from the bed. He pops into the bathroom, coming back with clean hands and a damp cloth as Wilford carefully lifts Dark off of himself and lets him lie down. He passes the cloth to Wilford, who gives him a grateful smile, and turns to Dark.

"Hey, Darky, I'm gonna need to sit you up for a sec, okay? We need to get these fairy lights off you," he says. Dark just gives him a hum in reply and Anti huffs as he pulls the entity up, but there's no heat behind it. He sets to work unraveling the lights strung around Dark, grateful that they didn't get too badly tangled, and once his legs are clear, Wilford cleans him up as well.

Once the lights are piled on the floor and turned off, Dark leans heavily against him, head resting on his shoulder, and Wilford looks over them with the softest smile Anti's ever seen. He reaches forward, cupping their cheeks.

"I am truly spoiled by you two, you know that? I'm going to have to spoil you both in return. Anti, I hope your suit is out of the wash," he mutters. Anti holds back a laugh, not wanting to jostle Dark, but he gives Wilford an amused smile. The man leans in to press chaste kisses to their foreheads. He wraps them up in a hug, holding the two close, and Anti feels warmth in his heart. His lips linger on Anti's skin, and his eyes hold a spark when he pulls back.

"I think our dear Dark needs to lie down. Shall we let him rest?" he asks. Anti narrows his eyes, getting the feeling that Wilford's up to something, but Dark does look exhausted. He hums in agreement and gently lays the entity down on the bed, running his fingers through his soft hair once more.

When he sits back up again, Wilford is only inches from his face, and before he can react, there's a hand pushing him down onto the bed as well. As he watches in confusion, Wilford rolls his t-shirt up, placing soft, ticklish kisses on the exposed skin.

"Wil... what are you doing?" Wilford doesn't even look up as he takes his time undoing the button on Anti's jeans.

"I'm having the rest of my present, and giving you yours. If you'll let me," he says. He looks up now, judging Anti's reaction, which is to sputter and start to sit up.

"You don't have to, it's fine, honestly, I- I..." he trails off when Wilford shakes his head.

"Anti, sweetheart. I want to make you feel good. Dark and I have had our turn, and you made it incredible, and now it's your turn. Don't you remember what I said? I want to show you how much I appreciate you. How much we both do. Will you let me?"

Anti swallows as he looks carefully at Wilford, seeing only an earnest sincerity, and he finds that he has to swallow past a lump in his throat. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, struggling to find words, and Wilford gently rubs his thumbs over his hips.

"We don't want to do anything without you, Anti. Not because we feel bad for you. Not because we feel like we have to include you. Because we love you, both of us, so, so much, and nothing is any fun without you," he murmurs as he takes Anti's hand to press kisses across his knuckles. 

"You're what we needed all along," he adds in a whisper.

Anti glances to Dark, who's smiling at him with so much affection he thinks he might burst, and takes a deep, shuddering breath. He squeezes Wilford's hand and settles back down on the bed.

"Okay, I... yes. You can... you can make me feel good," he says eventually. "Please," he adds as an afterthought, and Wilford chuckles before returning to his mission of divesting Anti of his jeans and boxers. All the while, he plants kisses and nips across the skin he uncovers, decorating the crook of Anti's hips and the inside of his thighs in tiny, faint pink marks. 

Just as a whine builds up in the back of Anti's throat, Wilford leans in and licks up the side of his dick, and Anti lets out a moan instead. Wilford takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue and lightly sucking, just enough to get Anti to squirm. Almost on instinct, Anti's fingers thread themselves through Wilford's hair. Their grip gets tighter as Wilford takes him deeper, and they tug on the pink strands as he hums around Anti's dick. Anti tries desperately to keep his hips still, but he's been achingly hard for a while now, and as Wilford starts to bob his head, his hips start to twitch against his will. Thankfully, Wilford takes hold of them, pushing them down. He pins them to the bed in a crushing grip that Anti can't deny he likes. 

He jerks against Wilford's hold as he feels something press against his ass, and after a second, he recognises that strange touch. He looks beside him to see Dark with a worn out, but still mischievous grin. His aura is all stretched out, and out of the corner of his eye, Anti can see it disappearing between his own legs.

Dark notices him looking and catches his eye, and after a moment, he raises an eyebrow, his aura giving his ass another experimental push to add to the unspoken question. Anti gives him a nod, and his eyes immediately flutter closed as Dark's aura slips inside him. It doesn't press far, but everywhere it touches set his nerves alight and sparks of pleasure running up and down his body. He squirms in Wilford's grip as wrecked sobs escape his mouth, and he certainly hopes he's not hurting the man with how hard he's tugging and twisting his hair.

Between the two of them, he knows he can't last long, especially as Dark's aura seems to find a rhythm with Wilford's mouth that Anti swears is going to make him lose his mind. Before long, he's trying to stutter out a warning for Wilford, and it only seems to spur him on. His hands move down to knead the flesh at Anti's thighs, and as he ever-so-slightly scratches the soft skin there, and Dark's aura pushes just that little bit further, Anti comes undone with a cry. He tenses up completely before going limp, and his fingers finally relax enough that his hands fall out of Wilford's hair and down to his sides.

This time, it's his turn to lay there panting as Wilford gets up, grabbing the cloth to wipe his mouth. He settles back into bed between Dark and Anti, wrapping his arms around both of them to bring them closer.

"Merry Christmas to me, huh?" he mutters with a soft chuckle. Dark only responds with a sleepy hum, burying his face in Wilford's shoulder. Anti stays silent, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

It's been a year. A whole year since Anti walked into his bedroom to find Dark there, waiting for him. A year since he joined these two in their relationship, a year of... of beautiful smiles and laughter, of hushed words late at night, of tears being tenderly wiped away. It's not been easy. Anti still has his moments. Moments of lashing out, moments of feeling out of place. He doesn't think he'll ever stop having them. But Dark and Wilford have stuck with him, through all of it. They want him there. And that's better than anything he could have dreamed of.

_ Merry Christmas to us _ , he thinks, and a contented smile pulls at his lips as he cuddles up closer.


	2. electric beeperloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone in the server posed a challenge to write a smut fic with beeper instead of words for a penis.  
i was in the middle of writing this fic.
> 
> (speeper = spirit beeper, lovingly suggested to me by my dear friend cas)

"Is that okay? Not too tight or anything?" Anti asks carefully. Dark looks over his shoulder to give him a fond smile, one that tells him he's worrying too much.

"It's perfectly fine. You did a good job," he answers as he gives his arms an experimental tug, and neither of them can deny the blood that goes south as Dark finds he can hardly move them an inch. Anti searches for the remote, looking to Dark once more for confirmation before turning it on. He fiddles with the settings and gets up to turn the light off so they can both see the effect properly.

The lights wrapped around Dark glow softly, moving slowly from colour to colour so they're never left in complete darkness. Dark's pale grey skin provides a perfect canvas for the light shine onto, even as it darkens under Anti's gaze. The lights give him an almost ethereal glow to go along with the faint outline of red and blue that always surrounds him. Anti's breath catches in his throat, overwhelmed not only with the beautiful sight, but with the fact that Dark trusts him enough to let Anti see him this vulnerable. To let Anti make him this vulnerable.

"Fuck, Dark. You look gorgeous," he murmurs with reverence, once words find him again. Dark blushes deeper and gives him a shy smile.

"Do you think Wil is going to like it?" he asks hesitantly. Anti moves closer, cupping his cheeks as he leans in to kiss him deeply.

"Trust me, liquorice. He's going to love it," he says as he pulls back. He lets out a quiet laugh as Dark tries to follow him and he runs his hand through the entity's hair.

"Will you be alright here while I go and get him?" Dark hums and nods in reply, and Anti steals one last kiss before getting off the bed, placing the remote on the nightstand and heading out.

-

When Anti approaches him and tells him that he has one more present for him, Wil isn't quite sure to expect. When he follows Anti towards the bedroom they share with Dark, he has a faint inkling what might be behind the door, but the sight of Dark all tied up in fairy lights doesn't fail to make his jaw drop.

Anti glitches slightly beside him, the type that Wilford's learnt means he's nervous. He itches to reassure him, but he can't take his eyes off Dark just yet.

"We were talking about doing something... special for you, and I liked the idea of doing something similar to what you guys did. Dark had the idea for fairy lights," Anti explains. He glitches slightly again and Wilford gives Dark a knowing look before turning and pulling Anti in for a deep kiss.

"And you did a wonderful job with them," he mutters as he pulls away. Anti blushes a faint pink and a grin starts to form on his face. 

"Then your present is all ready for you, and he's very eager for you to open him up. What do you say?" he asks, all nervousness gone for now. Wilford returns the grin, purposefully not glancing over at Dark. The entity loves it when they talk about him like he's not there, and they all know it.

"I say there's no fun opening a present without someone to help." Anti snorts, but his gaze darkens as he reaches up to play with the buttons on Wilford's shirt.

"Well, in that case, don't you think you should start? He is your present, after all." Wilford hums, purposefully drawing his pause out just to watch Dark squirm out of the corner of his eye. 

"You know what? You make an  _ excellent _ point," he purrs. He leans in to give Anti a final kiss before pulling back and stalking towards the bed. Dark bites his lip and returns the heat in his eyes as he comes closer and runs his hands over the pale skin, broken up into patches by the lights. Wilford takes his time raking his eyes over Dark's body. He may not be able to make decadent sin spill from his lips like Anti, but he can still melt Dark into a puddle with a single look. He does so now, drawing a whine from the back of Dark's throat. 

"Wil..." he whispers, his voice thick with lust already. Wilford doesn't reply, instead trailing his hands up his thighs.

"Is he prepped?" he asks Anti, still not taking his eyes off of Dark.

"Mostly. I know how you love to make him fall apart on your fingers, so I figured I'd leave that to you," Anti replies. Wilford grins as he places one hand on Dark's chest and pushes him down to the bed.

"Anti, sweetheart, you see this here?" he asks as he traces his fingers over Dark's neck. "I think it looks awfully bare. Now, I don't think putting fairy lights around it would be a good idea, but I think you could find another way to colour it." Anti laughs softly and comes closer, crawling over the bed a little to hover over Dark from the side. He's already blushing deep, and Wilford can't help but find it adorable.

"Hey, gorgeous," Anti whispers, before leaning in to attack Dark's neck. Dark gasps and lets out a low moan, and Anti can't hold back a grin. Before he can resume working on the pink mark just under Dark's jaw, the entity jolts and groans. Anti glances over at Wilford, who's watching Dark carefully for his reaction, and he looks up and catches Anti's gaze for a moment. He gives Anti a warm smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes, and Anti's heart swells. It's a sweet moment, maybe a little out of place with Dark starting to squirm between them, but Anti can't deny the butterflies in his stomach. The other two took him in so quickly, as if it was always just the three of them.

He's broken out of his thoughts when Wilford leans down to give tiny licks to the tip of Dark's beeper. Dark makes a high, keening sound that breaks off into a whimper as Anti moves back in. He muffles the entity's next moan with a kiss, swallowing his noises as he gives raven hair a light tug. When he pulls back, he laughs breathlessly at Dark's blissed-out expression, his lips now red from kissing and eyes squeezed shut. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," he blurts out before he can stop himself. The corners of Dark's lips quirk up, but before he can properly smile, his mouth falls open as a heady moan spills out. Dark follows it quickly with a muttered curse, his voice strained. Anti laughs softly once more and finds a new spot on his neck to lavish in kisses and bites. Dark writhes under the attention and Anti can see the muscles in his arms straining, but the fairy lights keep him in place. 

He looks absolutely divine with the light shifting across his skin. It bounces around the room, a muted disco of colours that Anti could easily become mesmerised by, if he wasn't already preoccupied. He settles back on making his own colours bloom on Dark's skin, reveling in the sweet noises he gets in return.

"Anti," Wilford calls, and he looks up to see the man beckoning him over. Anti goes over, and once he's close enough, Wilford reaches out to pull Anti into a tender kiss.

"Sit up by the headboard for me," Wilford mutters as they break apart. With a quick nod and one more stolen kiss, Anti does what he's told. As he moves, he hears the sound of a belt unbuckling, followed by the shuffling of fabric. Wilford turns his attention back down to Dark, catching sight of the pleading look in his eyes. He takes his fingers away and gives Dark's thigh a squeeze with his clean hand. Anti watches in fascination as Dark's legs fall further open in answer, that unspoken language that Wilford and Dark seem to communicate in, that Anti can only pick up bits and pieces of. It brings unwelcome thoughts crawling from the back of his mind, and he shakes his head slightly to dispel them, focusing instead on Dark's voice crying out in pleasure as Wilford pushes in.

The sound is followed by a choked-off moan as Wilford gathers the entity up into his arms. He climbs onto the bed and sits down with Dark settled in his lap. Anti's not exactly sure  _ how _ he does that, but Wilford's never really made much sense when it comes to physics. It certainly does make for interesting sex sometimes. Just as long as Anti doesn’t think too hard about it.

As Wilford's hands go back to Dark's hips and start to move him, Anti moves closer to kneel behind Dark. One hand delves into Dark's hair as the other trails down his chest, only to come back up before it can reach Dark's weeping beeper, scratching faint red lines into his skin. Dark's back arches and he lets his head fall back onto Anti's shoulder. He lets out shuddering moans with each slow, calculated movement of his hips and Anti watches as his hands clench and relax. Dark's always grabby when it comes to sex - Anti and Wilford have the scratches down their backs to prove it - and it's both entertaining and endearing to watch him grasp at nothing.

In lieu of releasing Dark's wrists, Anti presses himself closer, caressing the entity's hair gently. He twirls the fairy lights between his fingers and traces lines across Dark's chest, matching Wilford's pace, and even Dark's laboured breathing finds some sort of rhythm.

"You two... are going to be the... oh, fuck... the death of me," Dark mutters with a breathy laugh.

"Only if you, darling, aren't the death of us first," Wilford replies. He catches Anti's grin and returns it as Anti turns his head to mutter into Dark's ear.

"He's right, you know. Look at you, liquorice. You're so pretty like this, all tied up for Wil. Our perfect little present, our exquisite treasure. You're a gift, Dark, in more ways than one." Dark whispers a curse yet again, and he all but melts against Anti as he plays with the soft hair below Dark's navel.

"Don't forget yourself, dear," Wilford pipes up. Anti's brows knit together in a confused frown before he can stop them. Wilford gives him another one of those soft smiles as he takes hold of his chin.

"You're doing so well, helping me take our dear Dark apart. I can't wait to show you how much I appreciate it. How much I appreciate you," he says. Anti can only stare back in shock, and as Wilford pulls him closer into a tender kiss, he feels tears burn at the corners of his eyes. Fuck, now he's getting emotional. This is meant to be for Wilford, and Dark's the star of the show, not him! He's just happy to be... tech support! And now dread curls in his chest, telling him he's ruined it all, especially as Dark's movements come to a stop

Before he can voice any of it, Wilford pulls back and moves his hand to cup his cheek. He presses gentle kisses to the edges of Anti's eyes, catching the tears there, and rubs his thumb against his cheek. Anti feels movement at his shoulder and a second later, there's a soft kiss on his neck. He moves his arm around Dark and gives him a slight squeeze, a silent thanks.

"Now, now, Anti. This is meant to be enjoyable for all three of us," Wilford says, his voice quiet, almost tentative. Anti takes a shaky breath before speaking.

"It is, I just... I wasn't expecting..."

"To hear what you deserve to hear?" Anti lets out a strangled noise, a half-laugh, half-sob, and Wilford strokes over his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I know you're not used to the whole... compliment thing. How about we talk about it later, hm? Right now, I've got a present to enjoy, and a lovely boyfriend to help me enjoy him." Anti laughs, properly this time, and nods.

"Hey," Dark whispers, and Anti shifts to see his face. "Love you." Anti gives him a smile that's still a little shaky and goes through the entity's hair once again.

"Love you too," he whispers back. He looks up at Wilford again, who seems to be waiting for them, and gives him a nod. As he takes hold of Dark's hips, starting to move them once again, Anti leans in to nip gently at the marks he's already made, soaking in the sounds he gets in return. His fingers work their way down Dark's chest once more, not stopping this time until they wrap around his beeper. Anti matches the movement of his hand with Wilford's, and it's not long until Dark's mewling and squirming between them.

Anti feels Dark's body stutter in his arms after a few minutes and he looks at Wilford, his suspicions confirmed as the man looks to be as lost in pleasure as Dark is. He watches Wilford carefully, waiting for just the right moment, then bites down harshly on Dark's neck just as Wilford lets out a groan. Dark cries out, and it isn't long until he's following suit, spilling all over Anti's hand as Wilford rides out the last waves of pleasure. 

For a few minutes, the only sound in the air is Wilford and Dark's heavy breathing. Dark's lying back against Anti's chest, almost completely limp, and Anti gently shifts him to lay on Wilford instead as Anti gets up from the bed. He pops into the bathroom, coming back with clean hands and a damp cloth as Wilford carefully lifts Dark off of himself and lets him lie down. He passes the cloth to Wilford, who gives him a grateful smile, and turns to Dark.

"Hey, Darky, I'm gonna need to sit you up for a sec, okay? We need to get these fairy lights off you," he says. Dark just gives him a hum in reply and Anti huffs as he pulls the entity up, but there's no heat behind it. He sets to work unraveling the lights strung around Dark, grateful that they didn't get too badly tangled, and once his legs are clear, Wilford cleans him up as well.

Once the lights are piled on the floor and turned off, Dark leans heavily against him, head resting on his shoulder, and Wilford looks over them with the softest smile Anti's ever seen. He reaches forward, cupping their cheeks.

"I am truly spoiled by you two, you know that? I'm going to have to spoil you both in return. Anti, I hope your suit is out of the wash," he mutters. Anti holds back a laugh, not wanting to jostle Dark, but he gives Wilford an amused smile. The man leans in to press chaste kisses to their foreheads. He wraps them up in a hug, holding the two close, and Anti feels warmth in his heart. His lips linger on Anti's skin, and his eyes hold a spark when he pulls back.

"I think our dear Dark needs to lie down. Shall we let him rest?" he asks. Anti narrows his eyes, getting the feeling that Wilford's up to something, but Dark does look exhausted. He hums in agreement and gently lays the entity down on the bed, running his fingers through his soft hair once more.

When he sits back up again, Wilford is only inches from his face, and before he can react, there's a hand pushing him down onto the bed aswell. As he watches in confusion, Wilford rolls his t-shirt up, placing soft, ticklish kisses on the exposed skin.

"Wil... what are you doing?" Wilford doesn't even look up as he takes his time undoing the button on Anti's jeans.

"I'm having the rest of my present, and giving you yours. If you'll let me," he says. He looks up now, judging Anti's reaction, which is to sputter and start to sit up.

"You don't have to, it's fine, honestly, I- I..." he trails off when Wilford shakes his head.

"Anti, sweetheart. I want to make you feel good. Dark and I have had our turn, and you made it incredible, and now it's your turn. Don't you remember what I said? I want to show you how much I appreciate you. How much we both do. Will you let me?"

Anti swallows as he looks carefully at Wilford, seeing only an earnest sincerity, and he finds that he has to swallow past a lump in his throat. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, struggling to find words, and Wilford gently rubs his thumbs over his hips.

"We don't want to do anything without you, Anti. Not because we feel bad for you. Not because we feel like we have to include you. Because we love you, both of us, so, so much, and nothing is any fun without you," he murmurs as he takes Anti's hand to press kisses across his knuckles. 

"You're what we needed all along," he adds in a whisper.

Anti glances to Dark, who's smiling at him with so much affection he thinks he might burst, and takes a deep, shuddering breath. He squeezes Wilford's hand and settles back down on the bed.

"Okay, I... yes. You can... you can make me feel good," he says eventually. "Please," he adds as an afterthought, and Wilford chuckles before returning to his mission of divesting Anti of his jeans and boxers. All the while, he plants kisses and nips across the skin he uncovers, decorating the crook of Anti's hips and the inside of his thighs in tiny, faint pink marks. 

Just as a whine builds up in the back of Anti's throat, Wilford leans in and licks up the side of his beeper, and Anti lets out a moan instead. Wilford takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue and lightly sucking, just enough to get Anti to squirm. Almost on instinct, Anti's fingers thread themselves through Wilford's hair. Their grip gets tighter as Wilford takes him deeper, and they tug on the pink strands as he hums around Anti's beeper. Anti tries desperately to keep his hips still, but he's been achingly hard for a while now, and as Wilford starts to bob his head, his hips start to twitch against his will. Thankfully, Wilford takes hold of them, pushing them down. He pins them to the bed in a crushing grip that Anti can't deny he likes. 

He jerks against Wilford's hold as he feels something press against his ass, and after a second, he recognises that strange touch. He looks beside him to see Dark with a worn out, but still mischievous grin. His aura is all stretched out, and out of the corner of his eye, Anti can see it disappearing between his own legs.

Dark notices him looking and catches his eye, and after a moment, he raises an eyebrow, his speeper giving his ass another experimental push to add to the unspoken question. Anti gives him a nod, and his eyes immediately flutter closed as Dark's speeper slips inside him. It doesn't press far, but everywhere it touches set his nerves alight and sparks of pleasure running up and down his body. He squirms in Wilford's grip as wrecked sobs escape his mouth, and he certainly hopes he's not hurting the man with how hard he's tugging and twisting his hair.

Between the two of them, he knows he can't last long, especially as Dark's speeper seems to find a rhythm with Wilford's mouth that Anti swears is going to make him lose his mind. Before long, he's trying to stutter out a warning for Wilford, and it only seems to spur him on. His hands move down to knead the flesh at Anti's thighs, and as he ever-so-slightly scratches the soft skin there, and Dark's speeper pushes just that little bit further, Anti comes undone with a cry. He tenses up completely before going limp, and his fingers finally relax enough that his hands fall out of Wilford's hair and down to his sides.

This time, it's his turn to lay there panting as Wilford gets up, grabbing the cloth to wipe his mouth. He settles back into bed between Dark and Anti, wrapping his arms around both of them to bring them closer.

"Merry Christmas to me, huh?" he mutters with a soft chuckle. Dark only responds with a sleepy hum, burying his face in Wilford's shoulder. Anti stays silent, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

It's been a year. A whole year since Anti walked into his bedroom to find Dark there, waiting for him. A year since he joined these two in their relationship, a year of... of beautiful smiles and laughter, of hushed words late at night, of tears being tenderly wiped away. It's not been easy. Anti still has his moments. Moments of lashing out, moments of feeling out of place. He doesn't think he'll ever stop having them. But Dark and Wilford have stuck with him, through all of it. They want him there. And that's better than anything he could have dreamed of.

_ Merry Christmas to us _ , he thinks, and a contented smile pulls at his lips as he cuddles up closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading this was the funniest thing ive ever done


End file.
